Remi/History
History At some point Remi battled [[Cecile]] for the position of Queen of Wellston and won.[[Chapter 65]] After Remi dethroned Cecile as Queen and [[Seraphina]] ascended to Ace, the matter of who would take over as Jack arose. [[Arlo]] wanted [[Cecile]] to take the role due to her power, but Remi was against it. After days of fruitless arguing, Seraphina put and end to the matter by choosing [[Blyke]]. Arlo was furious with her decision, seeing it as a betrayal of the hierarchy; ever since his relationship with Seraphina soured.[[Chapter 80]] Plot [[Beginning]] is beyond any of us.]] During the time of the month when the Wellston cafeteria served the [[Triple Chocolate Cake]], Remi was able to call dibs on the last slice. Unfortunately for her, [[Arlo]] was able to swipe the cake before Remi was able to grab it. Despite Arlo's taunts and higher power level, Remi challenged him to a fight.[[Prologue]] Exactly how the fight went down was unknown, but in [[John]]'s trigonometry clas, Remi was seen eating the cake, implying that Arlo either lost or willingly gave up the cake.[[Chapter 1]] [[Turf War]] While Remi was originally going to battle against the Royals of [[Agwin High School]], at some undetermined point, Remi left to attend a family matter, and [[Seraphina]] had to substitute as Queen.[[Chapter 13]] [[Investigation]] The day after she returned, Remi attended school that day and studied with [[Blyke]] in order to make up her exams. When Remi asked the Jack what she missed, Blyke told her that Seraphina had turned against [[Arlo]] during the [[Turf Wars]]. However, she already knew this due to all the other students talking about it. Blyke suggested that Remi, as Queen, should stop Seraphina and Arlo from fighting, but she refused knowing that the two always had some beef with one another and that both of them were more powerful than she was. When Blyke asked her why she had to leave during the [[Turf War|turf wars]], she revealed that [[Rei|her brother]] was murdered.[[Chapter 23]] Later that day, Remi was in the hall noticed her brother's vigilante name, X-Static, on the Death Pool flyer. Out of grief and anger, Remi burned the flyer and walked away.[[Chapter 24]] At the Wellston dorms, Remi stopped by [[Seraphina]] and [[Elaine]]'s dorm. Rejecting Elaine's offer of tea, Remi immediately went into Seraphina's room and noticed something wrong with Seraphina's [[Teddy Bear|teddy bear]]. However, she ignored it and thanked Seraphina for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by [[Seraphina's Teddy Bear|her bear]]. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she could open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit was a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible.[[Chapter 25]] [[Suspension]] Remi was walking along with [[Blyke]] down the hallway when she noticed [[John]] on the floor gathering his papers. Instead of ignoring John, Remi instead helped him pick up the papers. Unfortunately, Remi's act of sympathy triggered a memory that John had of [[Claire]], causing him to slap her hand and call her some colourful words. Blyke was about ready to beat up John, but Remi stopped him and walked off.[[Chapter 33]] [[True Colours]] According to [[Blyke]], [[Rei]]'s death has deeply scarred Remi as she had become more quiet and passive. In hopes to cheer her up, [[Isen]] suggests that he, Blyke, and Remi hang out together.[[Chapter 45]] [[Trio Trouble]] As part of [[Blyke]] and [[Isen]]'s plan to cheer her up, Remi went with the two of them to [[Kovoro Mall]]. While Isen was picking out pens at the U-Mart, Remi playfully engaged Blyke in a volleyball fight. Remi cried with her two friends while watching the ''[http://webtoons.com/episodeList?titleNo=632 Siren's Lament]'' movie. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke and Isen dragged Remi to [[Ability Gauge Vendor]]. When she was handed her prize however, Remi recognized [[Teddy Bear|the bear]] from her last encounter with [[Seraphina]] and immediately pulled the transmitter out of the bear. While Blyke and Isen tried to apprehend the Vendor, a smoke bomb went off, distracting the trio.[[Chapter 48]] Once [[Isen]] located the runaway vendor with his [[Hunter]] ability, the trio gave chase and broke a wall in the process. While [[Blyke]] and [[Isen]] stayed to support her from the parking lot, Remi used her ability to catch up to the motorcycle. She was able to electrocute the Vendor and his accomplice off the motorcycle but was stopped when she was tackled by [[Merin]], giving the criminal duo time to escape. Initially thinking that the guard was unconscious, Remi began to search for the criminals, but was taken under custody by a conscious Merin.[[Chapter 49]] After realizing that the trio were from [[Wellston Private High School]], [[Payton]] realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Remi quietly laughed at Isen and Blyke's obscene gestures. While Isen had thoughts about breaking his handcuffs, Remi talked about how the handcuffs served as the reminder that no matter strong someone may be, the authorities will always stop them. They then proceeded to exaggerate the events of her arrest. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed with [[Blyke]] and Remi that [[EMBER]] was connected to the authorities; Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce the idea that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended when Payton finished reviewing the tapes and returned. Before they could be released, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.[[Chapter 50]] [[Monster]] Two days after the [[Kovoro Mall]] incident, Remi was called to [[Headmaster Vaughn]]'s office with [[Blyke]] and [[Isen]] for their involvement in the incident. Luckily for the trio, Remi was able to clear up the entire situation with the Headmaster. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class, but Remi was left wondering how the news of the mall incident became public knowledge so quickly and the identity of the anonymous writer.[[Chapter 52]] [[Aftermath]] Curious about the anonymous reporter who made a story of the [[Trio Trouble|Kovoro Mall incident]], Remi went in to see [[Cecile]] and requested her for the identity of the anonymous reporter. Instead of obeying the Queen's orders, however, Cecile decided to challenge Remi by making the queen assert her authority on her. Seeing that the Queen couldn't force her, Cecile began to criticize Remi for being a weak Queen and sent her off with a message, "''You should learn from his ([[Rei]]) mistakes."'' Remi began to ponder these words as she saw the Death Pool flyer once again. She then texted [[Arlo]], wondering if he had any time.[[Chapter 60]] Apparently [[Arlo]] did have enough time as he was later seen waiting for Remi on a park bench. While he questioned the entire [[Trio Trouble|Korvoro Mall incident]], Remi was able to deduce that the rumors about Arlo going to the infirmary were true. However, Arlo managed to keep the name of [[John|his attacker]] from her. She also revealed to Arlo about the [[Ability Gauge Vendor]]'s [[Teddy Bear]]s and their tracking devices; this and many other factors such as the rumors of Arlo's injury and the Kovoro Mall incident left the two royals to believe that someone is monitoring all the [[Standard Gauging System#High Tier|High-tiers]].[[Chapter 61]] [[Secrets]] With the recent events of high-tiers being monitored as well as [[Rei|her brother]]'s death, Remi soon became obsessed with [[EMBER]] and assigned [[Isen]] to study their movement. Meanwhile, she assigned [[Blyke]] to raise awareness in the student body, by hanging flyers around the school. Her newfound obsession with EMBER worried both Blyke and [[Arlo]], as her words could potentially sow panic and chaos within the school body. In hopes to talk some sense into her, Arlo invited Remi for a drink.[[Chapter 78]] Remi was late for the meeting, however, as she was distracted by the news about another [[EMBER]] killing. While the two shared a drink, [[Arlo]] tried to dissuade Remi from obsessing over EMBER but only succeeded in triggering an outburst from the Queen. Angered with the lack of leads on EMBER and everyone else criticizing the vigilantes, Remi furiously defended the actions of the vigilantes and reminded Arlo that [[Rei]] also had similar ideals. She would have gone on if it were not for [[Melody]] pouring her drink on Remi to shut her up. The angered pinkette demanded an apology from the [[Agwin High School|Agwin]] students, and when they refused, Arlo stood up and demanded the same. After a short tussle and Arlo trapping the two in his [[Barrier]], [[List of Minor Characters#Melody|Melody]] apologized to Remi and took off. However, Remi saw Arlo's methods as "''too far''" and angrily stormed off to wash her ruined outfit.[[Chapter 79]] It appeared as if [[Arlo]] managed to dissuade Remi from further investigation on [[EMBER]], and when approached by [[Blyke]], she told him to drop the investigation. [[Vigilante Arc|Vigilante]] Yet, Arlo's attempts to dissuade Wellston's queen were in vain, as Remi continued her investigation on the shadowy organization in secret. After noticing a limping [[Seraphina]], she aided the Ace to the infirmary and realized that Seraphina was the second royal to get injured. Seraphina revealed to Remi that she had lost her ability and the gears in her head began to turn...[[Chapter 92]] The thought of EMBER being able to take away abilities had led the Queen to investigate deeper into EMBER's machinations. However, her continued research has prevented her from spending time with [[Blyke]] and [[Isen]], leaving the duo to barge into her room and discover ultimately discover her secret research. Remi chose to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance against EMBER.[[Chapter 93]] In order to attract [[EMBER]]'s attention, Remi decided to follow in [[Rei|her brother's]] footsteps and chose to be a vigilante.[[Chapter 94]] Donning the costume made by [[Blyke]] and choosing the name '''X-Rei''', Remi, Blyke, and [[Isen]] set off to work, searching for criminals in hopes to attract EMBER's attention. Their first perpetrator was a mid-tier by the name of [[Waldo]] from the low-tier district of Branish. With their plans concrete and set in stone, the trio split into three groups, with Remi taking a train alone while Blyke and Isen took a separate train to Branish. Once all three of them reached the low-tier district, Remi suited up and began to patrol the area, communicating with [[Isen|Orange]] and [[Blyke|Red]] via communicators. But during her patrol, Remi noticed the residents hiding themselves in their homes. Upon further inspection, Remi took notice of one of Waldo's goons braking into a blue-haired woman's house to collect some sort of ''"fee."'' After defeating the goon and saving the woman, X-Rei managed to glean new information about Waldo and how Branish came under his control. She saw firsthand how horrible the lower tiers were treated, and when more goons started to raid the house, Remi vowed to restore Branish, by defeating Waldo.[[Chapter 95]] A battle ensued between X-Rei, and Waldo's other underlings, but even the combined might of [[List of Minor Characters#Keesh|Keesh]], [[List of Minor Characters#Bimel|Bimel]], [[Quinton]] and [[List of Minor Characters#Weim|Weim]] stood no chance against the superhero. Only Quinton remained standing, and the superhero was about to interrogate him. Unfortunately, the goon X-Rei knocked out earlier managed to regain consciousness and held the blue-haired woman hostage. Before any serious damage could be done, however, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, forcing him to let the woman go. With the woman free and the other goons knocked out, Remi managed to get to get Quinton to lead her to Waldo.[[Chapter 97]] From both [[Quinton]] and the blue-haired woman, Remi had head rumours of Waldo being a normal mid-tier, before gaining a unknown power boost that put him above the rest of Branish's population, but seeing the man firsthand made the superhero realize that Waldo was indeed stronger than any mid-tier. Despite Waldo's power boost, he was still of no match against Remi's high-tier [[Lightning]], but he managed to force the vigilante into a defensive position after revealing that he set two men with a bomb to blow up innocent hostages should he be harmed. With X-Rei on the defensive, Waldo attempted to finish off the traitorous Quinton, but Remi took the blow for him and commanded Blyke and Isen to find those hostages while she continued to protect the unconscious underling. Remi remained on the defensive until Blyke and Isen defeated the guards with the bomb, allowing superhero to complete her mission by knocking Waldo unconscious. However, on Waldo's unconscious body, there were injection marks on his arms...[[Chapter 98]] Waldo's tyranny over Branish had finally ended, giving Remi ample time to free the hostages from their prison. Among the many hostages was none other than Quinton's wife. However, despite their newfound freedom, the hostages grew wary of Remi's status as a high-tier, fearful that the vigilante had ulterior motives, but a grateful Quinton ordered the hostages to return to their homes and sleep soundly. Quinton then thanked Remi for saving Branish and told her that its residents can sleep soundly that night.[[Chapter 99]] [[Change]] [[Elaine]] describes to [[Arlo]] how [[Blyke]] and [[Isen]] had charged into her room that night, asking for her help to heal Remi, who had been coughing blood. [[Chapter 103]] Later, Remi, together with Blyke and Isen, plan their next target, [[Alana]]. [[Chapter 110]] Soon after in Lewes, Remi battles Alana and quickly takes her down. She ties up Alana in an abandoned lot and interrogates her on the injection wounds on her arm. At first, Alana resists and Isen and Blyke tell Remi to zap Alana, but Remi refuses to and insists on compromising instead. Remi finds out that the source of these wounds were a type of ability-enhancing drug. Alana also takes Remi to a mysterious woman [[Volcan]], who seems to be the source of the drug. [[Vigilante 2]] .]] After Alana tries to get the drug free from Volcan, Volcan stabs her ruthlessly, killing her instantly. Volcan next goes to attack Remi, who dodges the attack, then takes in Volcan's sharp nails and flames. She goes into a brief flashback of Rei's death, then deduces that Volcan was [[EMBER]]. This realization fills her with rage and an intense thirst for revenge for her brother, she blasts lightning at Volcan, but Volcan proves to be extremely fast. As they battle on, it is clear that Remi is unable to outmatch Volcan on her own, even when managing to collapse Volcan once.[[Chapter 116]] Blyke and Isen jump in to help her out, with Blyke sniping from above and Isen hauling Remi out of the fight.[[Chapter 117]] They barely make it out, with Remi suffering from a stab in the side and a burnt right arm, and once back Blyke and Isen yell at Elaine to heal Remi again. Remi's arm is unable to be healed completely immediately, but she is at least put out of danger of death. Despite this, Remi still shows determination to continue pursuing Volcan again, but Isen quits and Blyke also disagrees with this idea.[[Chapter 118]] The next morning, Remi is approached by [[Seraphina]], who inquires about EMBER and related incidents. [[Chapter 119]]Remi tries her best to hide her wounded arm but Seraphina does notice anyway, despite not mentioning it. During school, Arlo catches Remi, even though she had taken a different path just to avoid him. Remi is peppered by questions about her Superhero actions and is berated harshly by Arlo. She remains quiet throughout this but snaps when Arlo demands that she hand over the existing information to the authorities, insisting that she would never give anything to the authorities.[[Chapter 120]] [[Capture]] After hearing rumours about [[Isen]]'s defeat at the hands of a [[John|masked attacker with multiple abilities]], Remi and [[Blyke]] visited Isen at the infirmary. Much to her surprise, she discovered that [[Arlo]], [[Elaine]], and [[John]] were also in the infirmary, visiting [[Seraphina]]. Isen attempted to lie about his injuries, but neither Blyke nor Remi believed him and began to bombard Isen with questions. Blyke and Remi eventually left the infirmary once Isen told them to "''let [him] recover.''"[[Chapter 131]] [[Joker]] After leaving the infirmary, [[Blyke]] and Remi overhear two students talking about [[John|the masked attacker]] and approached them in hopes to gather more information. The two students revealed that the attacker had multiple abilities and witnessed him using a [[Missiles|ranged]] [[Explosion|explosion]] ability, a [[Regeneration|healing]] ability, and a [[Hunter|strength-enhancing]] ability strong enough to overpower [[Isen]]. Remi suggested to Blyke that the meet up with [[Abel]], who is one of the few students with an explosion ability, but once the two Royals made it up the roof, they found Abel, bloodied and unconscious. Once Abel had regained consciousness, the two began to ask about the attacker, and Abel told them that the attacker somehow managed to mirror his ability. With no leads on identifying the attacker, the two Royals carried Abel down to the infirmary.[[Chapter 133]] Shortly after his battle against [[John|the Joker]], [[Blyke]] was taken to the infirmary and remained unconscious until later that day, when [[Isen]] and Remi visited him. Once he woke up, he found himself injured to the point where it hurt to move and was furious about his loss. Blyke complained to his friends on how the attacker managed to best him with his [[Energy Beam|own ability]] However, Remi deduced that the attacker didn't simply mirror abilities, but somehow managed to amplify them, a conjecture that Blyke and Isen both admitted was likely correct. Determined to stop the Joker, Remi vows to uncover the masked attacker's plans and put an end to his menace, a vow that Blyke agrees to.[[Chapter 139]] After taking a difficult quiz the next day, Remi and [[Isen]] met up with [[Blyke]], who appeared to be uneasy; the Jack told the two them that he had a hunch of the [[John|Joker's]] identity and told his two friends the reasons why he believes that [[John]] was the Joker. When Remi turned to Isen to ask for his thoughts, Blyke remembered how Isen had been looking up [[Chapter 27|information]] [[Chapter 45|about John]] as of recent times. Furious with Isen keeping the Joker's identity a secret, Blyke grabbed Isen by the collar and began to argue with his best friend until Remi stopped the two with her [[Lightning]]. Isen finally revealed to his friends about John's violent tendencies as well as [[Arlo]]'s [[Chapter 56|defeat]], shocking both Blyke and Remi, and told them that he could not publish anything revealing John's alter-ego, due to their reputation being on the line and lack of proof. Remi then left to see Arlo and told him about her findings on the Joker. Though Arlo advised her to stay down after being defeated, Remi refused to do so and vowed to find the Joker's weakness.[[Chapter 146]] Despite her bold proclamation, however, Remi became disheartened upon seeing John's old school record, which revealed that two years ago he was already stronger than Arlo is now.[[Chapter 148]] A badly beaten [[Isen]] arrives sometime later, having been discovered by [[John]] while spying on him, and tells her and [[Blyke]] that [[John|Joker]] to come after her in two days. Remi then switches the subject to how Isen was discovered and concludes that, similar to her being able to [[Lightning|see electrical currents]], John can [[Aura Manipulation|see auras of active abilities]]. Since Isen had previously successfully spied on John from further away, Remi believes she has found Joker's weakness: range; he cannot copy abilities outside his sensory range. They thus plan for Remi to engage Joker while Blyke snipes him from a safe distance; however, Isen tells the two that [[Cecile]] has allied herself with Joker, giving him access to [[Energy Ropes|her ability]] at all times. Isen suggests they give up as they stand no chance against John, but Remi refused to let Joker continue his brutal beatdowns and decides to confront Joker as John, ignoring Blyke and Isen's claims of it being useless. Arriving at John's room just as he came back from a workout, the Joker angrily asked the Queen what she wanted, to which she replied that she wanted to talk.[[Chapter 149]] References